


princess prom 2.0 (one year later)

by feldie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldie/pseuds/feldie
Summary: “all I need, darling, is a life in your shape”Season 5 spoilersEveryone attends a special Princess Prom to celebrate the Princess Alliance’s victory over Horde Prime—and Catra has an important question to ask Adora at the end of the night.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 2038





	princess prom 2.0 (one year later)

Catra knows how to break things.

She's never had to put them together before, only take them apart. But over the last year, ever since they defeated Horde Prime, she's had to learn how to take the pieces of something she helped break, and build something better with it. Something stronger. She learned, even though it was hard. She learned how for the friends she never expected to have, and for herself.

Mostly, though, she learned for Adora.

Catra plays with a tiny circle of gold in her hands. It rolls across her palms, warm from the heat of her fingers. It’ll be a promise, if she can bring herself to make it.

She wants to make it.

All she has to do is give it away—but she hasn’t found the courage to do it.

Why is it still so hard to say what she wants without being afraid? A flutter of the old, familiar anger rises in her stomach, but it's not aimed at Adora, like it was for so long.

It's aimed at herself.

Because Catra burns to tell Adora all the things she wants, but she can't. It's not the right time.

Catra tucks the promise of gold away, and her hands are empty without it.

Not yet.

Not yet.

*****

Catra, Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, and Mermista travel to the Kingdom of Snows together on the ship Mermista had built for Sea Hawk after the war. The sky is enormous and blue overhead, and the wind smells like salt. The ship, which Sea Hawk named _Dearest_ , cuts through the waves toward Frosta's kingdom.

Mermista complains about the ship's name every chance she gets.

"You can't call me _and_ your ship 'dearest.'"

"Oh, but I can," Sea Hawk says with a huge smile, playing with his mustache. "Because the two of you are the dearest things to my heart!"

"I think it's a nice name," Adora says, hands planted on her hips.

Catra makes a note to herself. If she ever gets a ship, she'll name it _Adora_. She doesn't think Adora will be as thrilled by it, then. The thought makes her laugh.

Adora smiles at her. "Something funny?"

"Nope," Catra says as Melog twines through her legs, and Catra pats the creature's head to elicit a purr. "I think it’s a… nice name, too."

Bow nods his agreement. "Appropriate _and_ thoughtful."

Glimmer and Adora do their best to hide their amusement, but can't help laughing.

"Ugh!" Mermista throws her hands into the air, defeated. The waves nearby rise with her annoyance before she calms them.

"I told you so, dearest!" Sea Hawk shouts, then pats the ship. “No, not _you_ , Dearest.”

The Kingdom of Snows appears on the horizon, a land of purple mountains whose peaks are wreathed in snow and mist. Above them towers Frosta's castle, where all their friends will be waiting for them. Everyone changes into dress clothes as the ship draws close. Catra wears another suit, this one white and gold to complement Adora's dress. White fabric flows to Adora's sandal-wrapped feet. Her shoulders are bare, hair spilling over her shoulders like spun gold. Catra is careful to put the jewelry she brought with her from Bright Moon into an inner pocket of her suit, right over her heart.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Catra saunters up behind Adora, puts her chin on Adora's shoulder, and plays with her hair. "You... look really pretty."

Adora blushes. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Catra says. “I do.”

Even after a year, most days, Catra still can't believe Adora feels the same way she does. For the first time in her life, Catra is _happy_.

Because Adora loves her, too.

Catra’s pulse knocks against the jewelry in her pocket, reminding her that it's real, everything's been real, and no matter what happens, no one can take the last year from her.

“Ready?” Adora asks.

“For a roomful of princesses?” Catra risks a quick kiss on Adora’s neck. “Hardly.”

“That includes me, you know.”

“Believe me,” Catra says. “I know.”

Not yet.

*****

Catra's been here before, but not like this.

The last Princess Prom she went to, she destroyed. Glimmer, Adora, and Bow hadn’t formed the Princess Alliance yet, and Catra was so angry.

This time, everything is different.

She’s here with Adora. Everyone around her is known, a friend. There aren’t plans to put in motion. Nothing to ruin, or hurt. Catra's suit is new, its colors not the same as last time, and her heart is so different, too. She almost doesn't recognize it, but doesn't think that's a bad thing. It's had time to heal, and so has she.

Catra takes a breath and touches her inner pocket while Bow and Glimmer bow to Frosta, who's sitting on her throne. Frosta's guards are beside her, but so are Scorpia and Perfuma. Scorpia gives Catra a delighted little wave, and Perfuma smiles from where she's tucked under Scorpia's arm. Magic shimmers in the air around Scorpia before a flower crown appears on her slicked-back hair. Both of them blush, and Catra grins.

"Whatcha got in there?" Adora looks at the pocket Catra can't seem to stop touching.

"Nothing!" Catra drops her hand like it's been burned. "Nothing."

Melog hides behind Catra, away from Adora's arched, disbelieving eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Adora narrows her eyes, poking Catra's shoulder. "It doesn't _look_ like nothing."

"Don't be an idiot." Catra smirks. "I said it's nothing, okay?"

It will stay nothing until Catra decides to show it to Adora.

Adora stalks toward Catra, determination in her eyes, a smiling starting to form on her lips. Her hands raise like she’s going to pounce.

Catra is completely distracted by the sight of her as Adora grabs Catra's suit jacket and tugs her close until Adora towers over her. Catra forgets how to breathe as Adora's fingers graze her chest, searching, searching, and—

"Adora!" Entrapta screams at the top of her lungs.

Catra hisses, startled.

But Entrapta pets her head, directly between the ears. “It’s nice to see you, too, Catra!”

Adora lets Catra go. Catra starts breathing again before turning to find Entrapta dressed in her ever-present, oil-stained clothes, unwilling to change even for Princess Prom. She's brought Hordak and Wrong Hordak with her, evidently ignoring the rules about how many people she can invite. They look identical in their matching suits with little pieces of First Ones tech taking the place of buttons. The only difference is that Hordak looks uncomfortable, while Wrong Hordak winks at Catra.

Catra winks back, relief flooding through her, and touches her pocket again.

Not yet.

*****

Catra and Adora are dancing. This is how it always should’ve been. Their bodies close, and warm, with no anger between them, only love.

They split apart, the music carrying them both to new partners.

Catra reaches out, and Glimmer’s hand finds hers.

Glimmer gives a little bow, all of her glittering in a violet-and-white dress. “Horde scum.”

They fall into the dance’s arranged steps, moving easily, comfortably. There’s an easiness between them, the kind that only comes from knitting together old wounds.

“Can I ask you something, Sparkles?”

Glimmer laughs. “I don’t think you ever asked my permission to do _anything_ before.”

Catra spins Glimmer under her arm. “If I was going to… ask Adora… something. Do you think she’d say yes?”

“Depends on what kind of something.”

Catra can’t help her blush, the way her heart races as she dances a tight circle around Glimmer. “The… forever kind of something. Maybe. I don’t know. Do you think she’d say yes? If I did? I’m not saying I’m going to but—”

Glimmer’s eyes widen with delight before she kisses Catra’s cheek, surprising her. “I think you should ask her yourself and find out.”

After Glimmer spins away, Catra dances with Bow—who gives her a knowing, infuriatingly obvious wink, because Glimmer already told him what Catra said—then Frosta and Perfuma before Adora comes spinning back to her, her dress kicking up around her legs. Adora’s hair is wild, her cheeks red. She’s reaching for Catra. She hasn’t stopped reaching in a year.

Neither of them have.

Catra’s arms go around Adora and pull her in, and Adora’s hand presses against the jewelry in Catra’s pocket as they both laugh.

Then Adora kisses her, and the rest of the world disappears.

Not yet.

*****

Catra sits at a feast table with a full stomach, her legs kicked up on the table. She’s even wearing _shoes_ because Adora asked her to. The world shimmers blue and purple around her, the frost crystals in the air reflecting the colors and splashing them across everything.

Across the room, Adora and Glimmer are doing something—Catra can’t quite figure out what—but it involves lifting heavy objects for no particular reason. Catra watches Adora’s face pinch in concentration as she hoists an entire table over her head. Bow puts a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder at the queen’s annoyed look, while Perfuma presses her hands over her eyes and squeals at them to be careful.

“HA!” Adora shouts, the noise echoing across the room. “Glimmer, I _told_ you—”

Glimmer teleports on top of the table.

Adora’s arms wobble.

“Too much, Glimmer!” Bow yells, rushing forward, arms stretched out to try and catch someone, _anyone_.

There’s a titanic crash as Adora drops the table and Glimmer both. Catra doesn’t even have time to be concerned before Glimmer and Adora pop to their feet, neither of them able to stop laughing. Frosta crosses her arms, annoyed at the broken table, while Bow sighs, arms dropping to his sides.

Adora looks beautiful, then, too. Catra likes Adora laughing.

“ _Please_ , please be more careful next time,” Perfuma says, peeking through her fingers.

Catra can’t believe she’s here, and these are her friends. The thought is a mixture of love and exasperation and disbelief, but Catra wouldn’t have it any other way. She hadn’t known how much could change for the better in a year.

The jewelry grows heavy in her pocket. Taking it out could change everything.

Melog purrs in concern from underneath the table, and Catra pets their head.

Scorpia catches Catra’s eye and comes to sit with her, sliding her body into the chair beside Catra.

“You look happy,” Scorpia says, adjusting the flower crown Perfuma made her so it sits more evenly on her head. “And… a little sad. If I’m being honest, that is, and you know I like to be honest whenever I can. Anyway. Why do you look so sad? I thought you were doing better at the… being happy thing.”

Catra’s confused. “Sad? I’m not sad.”

Scorpia gestures to the room, all the people inside it. To Adora. “It’s like you’re looking at something you love, but you don’t know how long it’ll last.”

Catra sucks in a breath, and it’s like she can’t breathe with the weight in her pocket. The memory of who she used to be swells up inside her, furious and burning. “What if I ruin everything? I’m good at that, you know.”

“You’ve always followed your heart, wildcat.” Scorpia touches the tip of her claw to the jewelry kept safe over Catra’s heart, and Catra’s worries fall away. “Maybe it’s time you realized that isn’t a bad thing. It’ll lead you good places, if you let it. Look where it’s already taken you!”

Catra looks at Adora, and there’s so much love in her heart she’s afraid it might kill her, when so much else hasn’t been able to.

Catra puts her hand over her pocket, and memorizes how the ring inside it feels against her palm.

Not yet.

But soon.

*****

Everyone stays in the Kingdom of Snows that night. Adora and Catra are among the last to leave the party—even Melog left hours earlier ago with Scorpia, who promised to look after them. Light dances in green ribbons across the sky, hovering below the stars and moons.

Catra has never seen anything like it. She wants a better view.

“Race you outside,” Catra says to Adora as they walk back to their neighboring rooms.

They run the same way they did when they were children to the castle’s front entrance, pushing and shoving and laughing. Catra uses her claws to anchor herself on all the ice, which makes Adora a little slower than normal—but she still lets Adora reach the castle gates before she does.

“You can’t seem to stop losing to me,” Adora says with a smirk after she catches her breath.

“A few years ago, I thought that was a bad thing.” Catra shrugs, the motion lazy, but inside, her heart is pounding. “I don’t mind so much now.”

“Not even a little bit?”

Catra laughs despite her nerves. “… Maybe a little.”

But she doesn’t. She really doesn’t.

“I thought so.” Adora nudges Catra with her shoulder before she walks onto the road of ice that winds away from the castle like a ribbon. The lights in the sky dance down and turn the world to an ocean of green.

Even Catra doesn’t mind swimming if it’s through light.

“Things have changed so much,” Adora says. “Haven’t they?”

“I think so.” Catra joins her. “Is that good?”

Adora tips her face upward, the blue in her eyes melting into the green pouring down from overhead. “Yes.”

Catra wants to ask if Adora loves her, even though they’ve said it a hundred times since the Heart. Even though she feels it every time Adora touches her, and sees it in the way Adora looks at her. Catra wants to ask if it’s possible to be this happy with someone forever.

When it comes to Adora, she’s _wanted_ for so long. Her heart doesn’t know anything else—as long as it’s existed, Adora’s had a home there. It doesn’t remember a time before her, and it won’t accept a time after her.

Catra gathers her courage, letting it grow like a fire in her stomach to spread into her hands and heart. She’s still afraid, but Adora taught her when she reaches out, a hand is waiting to find hers.

She just has to reach again.

One more time.

Catra can do that. She can do it for Adora, and she can do it for herself.

Reach for Adora.

So Catra moves in front of her, and looks her in the eyes. She reaches into her suit jacket, and finds the ring she carries everywhere—because soon is now, and Catra doesn’t want to wait a minute longer.

Adora’s eyes grow huge when Catra finally takes out the ring, clutching it tight between clawed fingers.

“Adora, we’ve known each other for—”

“Catra, is that—do you want to _marry_ me?” Adora interrupts, her smile ridiculous and huge.

Catra growls, ears flattening. “Way to ruin my speech.”

“Sorry—sorry.” Adora is blushing, trying to make her face serious again. “Continue. Please.”

Catra takes a breath to calm herself down and isn’t successful. “We’ve known each other practically our entire lives. And I know you didn’t always realize how I felt about you. But I—I’ve loved you for such a long time. I never thought you’d feel the same way, but you do. This last year, it’s been the best of my life. I didn’t think my life could be this… full of good things. Good people. I didn’t think I deserved them. But you showed me I do.”

“Catra…”

But Catra silences Adora with a look. “Are you going to let me finish?”

Adora opens her mouth to answer, then thinks better of it, and nods.

Catra holds up the ring. “You promised to bring me home, but the second you found me again, I already was. Because _you’re_ home, Adora. You always have been. So…”

“So?” Adora can’t seem to help herself. But her voice is teasing. She’s beautiful, and she’s smiling.

Adora has only been She-Ra for a few years, but she’s always been magic to Catra.

“So I want to marry you, idiot. If you want to marry me. Do you? Do you want that?”

_Do you want me the same way I want you?_

Adora takes the ring. She puts it on her finger, and admires it. The band of gold reflects the sky, and there’s light all around them. There’s light inside Catra, too, finding every last shadow inside her and chasing it out with gold and green.

Catra takes Adora’s hand with her own, and they’re both shaking. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Adora moves close, touching her forehead to Catra’s. “Definitely a yes.”

When they kiss, the promise of the rest of their lives is on their lips. It’s everything Catra wants, and she thinks maybe, just maybe, she deserves to have it.

Because Catra knows how to break things—but if she’s with Adora, she can build an entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more catradora softness, this piece ended up being part of a much longer fic, all compiled here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558433/chapters/59306599
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
